


Distraction

by StBridget



Series: Distraction [1]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mission Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: When Mac and Jack are nearly caught breaking into their mark's safe, Mac comes up with a distraction.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> JustDoIt24/7 wanted a fuck or die scenario. That's not quite what came out, but hopefully it will suffice. :)

“Are you done yet?” Jack Dalton asked his partner, Angus “Mac” MacGyver.

“I’m working on it.  Cracking a safe takes time, you know.”  Mac’s voice was muffled as he crouched under the desk in the opulent office, trying to open the fireproof lockbox to get to the documents inside.

“Well, hurry up,” Jack said from his position by the cracked door, gun drawn, on the alert for anyone who might find them.  “They’re going to miss us any minute and come looking for us.”

“It’d go faster if you stopped distracting me,” Mac snapped.

“Fine,” Jack huffed.  He resumed scanning the hall.  So far, they seemed to have avoided detection.  The soldier could still hear the voices of partygoers from the floor below as aspiring politicians, lobbyists, and other brown-nosers jockeyed to see and be seen.  Fortunately, the congressman hosting the event for his supporters had no idea who the various guests actually were, so it was easy for Jack and Mac to pose as potential donors and gain entry.  It was harder to find a way to sneak upstairs to the office without someone noticing them, but they had to retrieve the classified documents the man was trying to sell before they fell into the wrong hands.  They’d managed it though, and as soon as Mac got the safe open and got his hands on the documents, they’d be out of there with no one the wiser.

“Got it,” Mac said, just as two voices floated up the stairs, coming closer.

“Fuck,” Jack cursed.  “Someone’s coming.” 

“Maybe it’s just a couple of lost partygoers,” Mac said.

Jack peeked into the corridor.  Two large, burly men in dark suits with obvious bulges beneath their suit jackets were coming up the stairs, headed right towards the office.  “Unless partygoers are going armed these days, I don’t think so,” Jack said.  He readied his weapon and put a hand on the doorknob, ready to open it and fire at the approaching men.

In a flash, Mac was by his side, hand on his arm, stopping him.  “Don’t shoot.  You’ll alert everyone.”

Jack lowered his weapon.  “You’re right.  Better to just jump them when they come in.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” Mac said.

Jack was intrigued.  Mac’s ideas were pretty out there, but they usually worked.  “What, you got some way to magic up a smoke bomb or something else to blind them with?”

“No,” Mac said.

Jack risked another peek.  The men were right outside.  Any minute, they’d be reaching for the knob and the two agents would be discovered.  “What then?  Whatever it is, you’d better do it fast or they’re going to find us.”

“This.”  Mac launched himself at Jack, mashing their lips together. 

Jack was so startled he dropped his gun.  He prayed the two men outside the door didn’t hear it clatter to the floor.  He pulled his lips away from his partner’s.  “Mac. . .” he started.

Mac ignored him, instead taking advantage of Jack’s parted lips to thrust his tongue inside.  Mac’s tongue was hot, wet, and eager as it delved into every corner of Jack’s mouth, and Jack couldn’t help letting out a moan.  He’d always wondered what it would feel like to kiss Mac, but he never thought he’d actually get a chance to find out.

Mac broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, smirking at the rapidly forming bulge in Jack’s trousers.  “Ready for me, I see.”

Jack tangled his hands in Mac’s blonde locks.  They were softer than Jack had imagined and just the right length for Jack to get a good grip.  He pulled Mac’s head towards his groin.  “Mac, please,” he begged.

Mac made quick work of Jack’s belt and trousers.  The blond yanked down the older man’s boxers, and Jack’s cock sprang free, only half hard, but getting harder by the second.  Without preamble, Mac wrapped his lips around his partner’s cock, engulfing it in the heat of his mouth.

Jack was fully hard in an instant.  Dimly, he heard the door open and heard a disgusted noise, then the sound of someone talking before the door clicked shut again.  It hardly registered, though.  Jack’s entire attention was focused on Mac’s tongue as it licked a long stripe up Jack’s cock, swirling around the head before Mac swallowed him down again.  Jack groaned as his body lit up with pleasure.  “Don’t stop,” he said.

Mac didn’t reply, just set up a bobbing rhythm.  Jack watched his cock slide in and out of that beautiful mouth that just seemed made to suck Jack off.  Mac gazed up at him with dilated eyes full of heat.  “Fuck, Mac, you look so good.”

Mac pulled almost all the way up and lapped at Jack’s slit where a bead of precome was forming.  “And you taste so good,” he said.  He went back to lavishing attention on the head of Jack’s cock, circling it with his tongue, lapping up the drips that leaked out, then licking down the length and back up again before swallowing Jack so deep the older man felt his cock bump the back of Mac’s throat.

Jack yanked on his handful of blond hair, not to pull the other man off but to urge him on.  Jack had had many a fantasy about just this situation, jerking off in the dark in the privacy of his apartment, but nothing could compare to the slide of Mac’s lips down his length or the feeling when Mac hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.  “So close,” Jack gasped.

Mac reached down and unfastened his own belt and pants, then shoved his underwear down, grasping his cock when it sprang free and working it hard and fast.

The sight of his partner on his knees, blowing him, jerking himself off was enough to drive Jack over the edge, and he came with a cry.  “Mac!”

Mac pulled off Jack’s softening cock with an obscene pop, hand still working his own cock.  It didn’t take long before Mac’s body stiffened and thick, white ropes of come spurted over his hand.  Mac fell forward, head bumping against Jack’s knees.  “Do you think they’re gone?”

“Huh?”  It took Jack a moment to realize what Mac was talking about.  Right, this was just a show to fool the guards into thinking they were just two ordinary partygoers sneaking away for a quick fuck.  This wasn’t real.  Jack tamped down his disappointment and answered Mac.  “Yeah, they’re gone.”

“Good.”  Mac tucked Jack in and refastened his pants before putting himself back together.  “Let’s get out of here.”

Jack retrieved his gun and checked to see that the coast was, indeed, clear.  “Yeah, Matty’ll want those documents ASAP.”

“That, and I’d rather the next round be someplace a little more private,” Mac said, casually, as he followed Jack out.

Jack didn’t think he’d heard Mac right.  “Next round?”

“If it’s okay with you,” Mac said.  His voice was tentative, and Jack hastened to reassure him.

“Oh, yeah,” Jack said.  “That’s definitely alright with me.”


End file.
